Fallcrest
General History Fallcrest stands amid the Moon Hills at the falls of the Nentir River. Here travelers and traders using the old King’s Road that runs north and south, the dwarven Trade Road from the east, and the river all meet. The surrounding ridges shelter several small valleys where farmers and woodsfolk live; few are more than six or seven miles from the town. In general the people outside Fallcrest’s walls earn their living by farming or keeping livestock, and the people inside the walls are artisans, laborers, or merchants. People with no other prospects can make a hard living as porters, carrying cargo from the Lower Quays to the Upper Quays (or vice versa). Fallcrest imports finished goods from the larger cities downriver and ironwork from the dwarf keep of Hammerfast, and exports timber, leather, fruit, and grain. It also trades with the nearby towns of Winterhaven and Harkenwold. The surrounding hills hold several marble quarries that once produced a good deal of stone, but the area has little demand for ornamental stone these days, and only a few stonecutters still practice their trade. Population:'1,950; another 900 or so live in the countryside within a few miles of the town. '''Leadership: '''Lord Warden Faren Markelhay '''Government:'The human noble Faren Markelhay is the Lord Warden (hereditary lord) of the town. He is in charge of the town’s justice, defense, and laws. The Lord Warden appoints a town council to look after routine commerce and public projects. 'Defense:'The Fallcrest Guard numbers about 60 warriors, who also serve as constables. Moonstone Keep is their barracks. The Lord Warden can call up 350 militia at need. There are 6 warriors at each gate, 30 at the Moonstone keep at all time and 8 on a rotating patrol throughout the city Led mostly by Gondar. 'Demographics:'The people of Fallcrest are mostly humans, halflings, and dwarves. No dragonborn or eladrin are permanent residents, but travelers of all races pass through on occasion. '''Economics: '''Fallcrest imports finished goods from the larger cities downriver and ironwork from the dwarf town of Hammerfast, and exports timber, leather, fruit, and grain. It also trades with the nearby towns of Winterhaven and Harkenwold. The surrounding hills hold several marble quarries that once produced a good deal of stone, but the area has little demand for ornamental stone these days, and only a few stonecutters still practice their trade. '''History Up until four centuries or so ago, the Moon Hills and the surrounding Nentir Valewere thinly settled borderlands, home to quarrelsome human hill-chieftains and remote realms of non-humans such as dwarves and elves. Giants, minotaurs, orcs, ogres, and goblins plagued the area. Ruins such as those on the Gray Downs or the ring-forts atop the Old Hills date back to these days, as do stories of the hero Vendar and the dragon of the Nentir. With the rise of the empire of Nerath (Nerath Empire) to the south, human settlers began to move up the Nentir, establishing towns such as Fastormel, Harkenwold, and Winterhaven. A Nerathan hero named Aranda Markelhay obtained a charter to build a keep at the portage of the Nentir Falls. She raised a simple tower at the site of Moonstone Keep three hundred ten years ago, and under its protection the town of Fallcrest began to grow. Over the next two centuries, Fallcrest grew into a small and prosperous city. It was a natural crossroads for trade, and the Markelhays ruled it well. When the Nerath Empirebegan to crumble about a century ago, Fallcrest continued to flourish—for a time. Ninety years ago, a fierce horde of orcs known as the Bloodspears descended from the Stonemarch and swept over the vale. Fallcrest’s army was defeated in a rash attempt to halt the Bloodspears out on Gardbury Downs. The Bloodspears burned and pillaged Fallcrest and went on to wreak havoc all across the Nentir Vale. In the decades since the Bloodspear War, Fallcrest has struggled to reestablish itself. The town is a shadow of the former city; little trade passes up and down the river these days. The countryside for scores of miles around is dotted with abandoned homesteads and manors from the days of Nerath. Once again the Nentir Vale is a thinly settled borderland where few folk live. Dwarf Town ' '''As trade with Hammerfast grew throughout the history of Fallcrest, a contingent of dwarves began to stay in Fallcrest as contacts with Hammerfast traders and also simply because they enjoy the city. They have built up their own sector of the city that is known as Dwarf Town. This is a main reason that sergeant Murgeddin leads the Wizards gate. In dwarf town you get a much closer look at what Dwarven life is like. Most dwarves that make a living in Fallcrest call dwarf Town home, it’s not that they want to be separate from the other races as much as they want to hold onto dwarven traditions together. ' Governmental Buildings''' 8. Moonstone Keep – the seat of power in Fallcrest. Currently occupied by Lord Warden Faren Markelhay. His family, advisor Copernicus Jinx, his household staff, and a sizeable force of men-at-arms (30) also live here. 5. Knight’s Gate – north gate of Fallcrest, closed at dusk by a portcullis. Always manned by a contingent of five guards led by Sergeant Nereth. So named because the Lord’s knights leave by this gate on their patrols. 18. Wizard’s Gate – so named because it is near the Septarch’s tower. Also always manned by a contingent of five guards led by the dwarven Sergeant Murgeddin, who is a veteran of the Bloodspear War. 25. King’s Gate – still half-ruined the southern gate to Fallcrest also has a permanent guard detachment. There are five guards under the lead of sergeant Gerdrand. 3. Five-Arch Bridge – a wooden bridge built on the old stone footings of a bridge built 200+ years ago by dwarf artisans from Hammerfast. The original stone bridge was destroyed in the invasion. There is a toll to cross the bridge. There are five Fallcrest guards under Sergeant Thurmina. 1. Tower of Waiting – Once the empty shell of an old watchtower ruined even before the city was sacked, now cleared and reestablished as a stronghold by a group of adventurers also known as the travelling band "Golem with a Backpack". Geographic Areas 2. Upper Quays – the upper portage for the Falls. Run by the Porter’s Guild, headed by Barstomun Strongbeard. They don’t take kindly to people trying to move goods without their help. 9. The Tombwood – a large untamed forest within the city walls. Within lie an old cemetery, the Marklehay tomb and a battlemound dating back centuries. The Marklehay tomb is linked to the city catacombs by a secret tunnel. The Tombwood is said to be haunted, but it is really Gnolls protecting their hunting ground with windchimes, traps and hideous laughter. There are said to be all sorts of beasts in the Tombwood, some even hear owlbears in the late evening. 12. The Nentir Falls – the river descends nearly 200 feet in three shelflike drops. On a small island in the middle of the falls stands an ancient statue of the human hero Vendar, holding up his hand as if to ward off enemies approaching from downriver. Local legend says that Vendar slew a dragon that lived in a cavern under the falls. 14. The Bluffs – a great cliff 150 to 250 feet in height, too tall and steep to be easily climbed. 15. The Catacombs – old caves used as burial crypts by the early people of Fallcrest. Folks now have all forgotten about them and bury their dead beyond the city walls. 21. Moonwash Falls – the Moonwash stream, and especially the pool at the base of the falls, is a favorite playspot of the children of Fallcrest 26. Market Green – in good weather the people of Fallcrest gather here to shop and trade with each other and with merchants from out of town. Also many festivals and holidays are celebrated here by the folk of Fallcrest. 29. Lower Quays– the lower part of the portage run by the Porter’s Guild. Also a homebase of the Swiftwater Halflings. These halflings use their keelboats to send cargo and passengers hundreds of miles downstream. They are the expert sailors of the river. Irena Swiftwater is their leader and she sets up a small shop in the Lower Quays where she poses as an absent-minded fortune teller, but she is a sharp business woman. The Swiftwaters are certainly good intentioned, but will bend the rules for the right cause. Temples 10. House of the Sun – temple of Pelor recently revived by Grundelmar from Hammerfast. There are also many strong young priests at his disposal. Within there are shrines to Kord '''and '''Bahamut. 13. Temple of Erathis – largest and most influential temple in town. Also includes a shrine to''' Ioun''' and Moradin. Run by the high priest Dirina Moonbrow, who is continually disappointed that more townsfolk do not pay regular reverence to Erathis and the temple. 16. Moonsong Temple – temple to Sehanine. Also includes shrines to Corellon, Melora, and Avandra. The church of the Markelhay family. The High Priest Ressilmae Starlight is an old elf that gives generously to the townsfolk, and tutors the children in music. Inns 4. Nentir Inn – a new inn two years old, favorite of merchants coming from Winterhaven or Hammerfast. Also popular with folks from the west bank of Fallcrest. Run by Erandil Zemoar, who is not a native of the Vale. Has a lively taproom in the evenings. 1 gp per night. 6. Silver Unicorn Inn – halfling run inn that used to be the “pride of Fallcrest” before the Nentir Inn was built and took much of the Unicorn’s business. The owner, Wisara Osterman, does not like Erandil. To help drum up business Wisara often brings in entertainers. 2 gp per night. 36 Old Tree Inn – In the Lower Quay, run by a family of half elf brothers and their human mother. They run a clean Inn in a dirty section of town. This is a gem amonst the dirt of the dockyards. Taverns and Restaurants 23. Blue Moon Alehouse – the best tavern in Fallcrest, run by Par Winnomer. The brewmaster is a female halfling named Kemara Brownbottle. It is popular with traders in from the south, well-off town merchants, and farmers who live south and east of Fallcrest. 28. Lucky Gnome Taphouse – the cheapest and coarsest of Fallcrest’s drinking establishments. Frequented by the porters and day laborers who work in town. Come for the cheap drinks, and stay for the nightly impromptu “fight club”. Run by Kelson who also is leader the street gang The River Rats, the scourge of the lowtown, they have their hand in everything underhanded. 30. Longbeards Taproom – with ale and libations imported from Hammerfast this taproom has all the trappings of a true dwarven taproom. It is run by Longbeard himself who’s beard, at this point, drags a half foot on the floor. Not the cleanest or best in town - but very, very dwarven. 31. The Roaring Frog – a fine place to eat, run by Falorian the elven ranger who hunts all the meat served. They claim the “Best Meat-Steak in Fallcrest”. This is a favorite of many traders from the south who are always looking forward to seeing the Roaring Frog as they enter the King’s Gate. Shops 7. Halfmoon Trading House – an excellent place to buy most mundane goods, other than arms and armor. Run by a family of halflings led by Selarund Halfmoon who have other trading posts throughout the Vale. Well regarded by all. 11'. House Azaer' – a tiefling trading house run by Amara Azaer, they import goods from around the Vale and beyond. Their goods are more finely crafted than at the Halfmoon Trading House, but also cost more. They also import arms and armor from Hammerfast. 17. Fallcrest Stables – run by the halfling Lannar Thistleton, he has several horses and mules in the paddock in town. He has a larger stable outside of town. An excellent source of rumors and who’s who and who is new in town. 19. Naerumar’s Imports – the finest of the import houses. Deals in rarities, gemstones, jewelry and art. Owned by Orest Naerumar, a tiefling of impeccable manners and discretion. 24. Teldorthan’s Arms – the town’s best armorer, the dwarf Teldorthan “Goldcap” Ironhews has his business here. He can fix any piece of mundane equipment, weapons and armor. He specializes in heavy armor and really sees no need for light armor. 27. Sandercot Provisioners – the largest general store in Fallcrest. Not quite as good quality as the other trading houses, but cheaper. They basically have a little bit of everything however. If you can’t find something in a store the other shopkeepers will send you here. 32. The Razor Blade – weaponsmith of extraordinarily fine quality. Ernst Obilisk is the gnome craftsman, he makes short swords, daggers or any simple weapon. His inventory does hold lots of items he has taken in trade so you may find most anything. 33. Stonetouch Apothecary – All manner of implements and spell components can be found here. Proprietor Rand Makirny is an older dwarven mage. He keeps a messy shop, though he knows where everything is, and acts scatterbrained, but is still sharp as a tack. 34. Fallcrest Armor – Kerwyn Hopkins, was once a Fallcrest guard before a debilitating injury in battle, now makes some fine quality light armor. All manner of cloth, leather and hide armor can be found here. Some even enchanted by Nimozaran himself. Kerwyn is assisted by his lovely wife, Astria, who is an excellent seastress. 35. Tomes and Tablets – '''A book store, though there is nothing of arcane value here – usually anyways! It is run by proprietor Owen Hornquist an older gentleman who has knowledge of all things literary. You can find books on most any subject here. He has many tomes from places beyond the Nentir Vale. '''Private Residences 20. Kamroth Estate – home of the “lord” Armos Kamroth, a wealthy landowner and moneylender. He harbors a contingent of Tiamat followers who have built a shrine in a cavern built under the estate. 22. Septarch’s Tower – this lonely structure is a tall, seven-sided spire of pale green stone that doesn’t match any other building in Fallcrest. It was the seat of the Fallcrest Mage’s Guild until it was wiped out in the Bloodspear invasion. It now is the property of the elderly Nimozaran the Green, who was an apprentice at the time of the invasion. He currently has an apprentice named Tobolar Quickfoot who has little prospect. Nimozaran is trying to rebuild the guild, but with little success. In the meantime he considers himself the “High Septarch of Fallcrest”. Etc. v Brek Brassbottom – Dwarven captain of the ship the River Dragon. Leader of the fiercest river pirate ship around. He heads into Fallcrest regularly for supplies and to meet up with contacts in the low town. v Serim Selduzar – Serim is a male tiefling who says he is an expatriate noble from the South. He claims he is a third son and is unlikely to inherit. He currently boards in the Nentir Inn, claiming to be thinking about setting up a small manor somewhere nearby. All agree he is an excellent raconteur and are wary of his wickedly sarcastic tongue. He seeks to find help to overthrow the Marklhay family as rulers of Fallcrest. In truth he is the premier agen of the Fell’s Court in Fallcrest. v Narcis Stormseer – An Eladrin Paladin of Bahamut. He is an Undead Hunter by trade and is currently staying at the House of the Sun. He is a veteran of the Dark Fortnight in the Harken Forest. v Kithradge Greylynn – Paladin of Kord who makes his home in Fallcrest. He is fervent for Kord and tells all about it. He is also a fierce fighter and always ready to help protect the city of Fallcrest. v Arasmus Krum – A mysterious gnome who is often questioned of his motives. Arasmus is a rogue of superior skill and will do most anything for the right price. Krum is a wanted gnome in many areas though there is very little if any evidence in any of the cases. His reputation is that of a cut throat, but truly he is very eccentric and does not feel the need to defend himself, those who know him – and they are few – know he is a gnome of the truest intentions. Category:Place